metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Grab
The GrabSuper Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Tips is a move used by all characters in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series. Samus, Zero Suit Samus, Ridley, and Dark Samus each have their own Grabs. A Grab is performed by pressing the assigned button (usually Z or a shoulder button by default), and it is used to grab an opponent and render them unable to move or attack. The grabbed opponent suffers no damage and can easily break free if they have a low damage percentage. However, a grabbed opponent can be attacked to rack up damage, and the Grab can be followed up by an Upward Throw, Downward Throw, Forward Throw, or Backward Throw, each of which deal damage and knockback. Grabs may also be used to pick up items. When an item is held, using a Grab will drop the item. Holding the control stick in a particular direction will throw the item instead. Some characters have long-reaching Grabs that are considered tethers, and therefore can be used to grab a ledge and assist in offstage recovery in Super Smash Bros. Melee onward. For most characters, attempting to use a Grab in midair will instead result in an airdodge; however, characters with tether grabs can use their Grab as a weak aerial Grab Attack''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Tips, which does not grab the opponent but does deal a small amount of damage. Samus Samus's Grab is the Super Smash Bros. - サムス or '''Grapple Beam, based upon the beam of the same name from the Metroid series. She fires an electric beam from her Arm Cannon that latches onto opponents at a medium range and draws them in if it makes contact. However, it is a risky move because it has long ending lag when it misses. Samus's Grab functions as a tether, and therefore can be used in the air as a Midair Grapple Beam, which can grab onto ledges or be used as a weak aerial attack. In Melee, the Midair Grapple Beam can attach to walls in addition to ledges; this was removed in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. In Melee (except for the PAL version), inputting a specific button combination allows Samus to fire a Grappling Beam that extends three times its normal length. Since it was removed in later titles, it was most likely a glitch rather than a deliberate easter egg. While Samus could grab onto certain enemies (such as Rippers) with the Grappling Beam in Super Metroid, Super Smash Bros. marked the first time that she could use it to grab enemies and draw them closer to her. This ability would later make its way into canon Metroid games such as Metroid: Other M and Metroid: Samus Returns, where Samus can use the Grapple Beam to pull Vorash, Zeta Metroids, and the Queen Metroid closer to her. Zero Suit Samus Zero Suit Samus's Grab uses the same Plasma Whip employed in her Side Special Move. It is also executed in a similar fashion as the latter, with Zero Suit Samus kneeling as she swings the electric whip from her Paralyzer toward her opponent. However, while the Plasma Whip normally deals damage when used as an attack, here it deals no damage unless used in midair. Zero Suit Samus's Grab functions very similarly to Samus's Grappling Beam in Brawl onward. It can grab opponents from a medium range, and has a long ending lag if it misses. However, it could not be used for tether recovery until Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. Unlike the Grappling Beam, Zero Suit Samus does not continue to hold onto her opponent with the Plasma Whip; as soon as the whip draws them within arm's reach, she grabs them with her free left hand. Every copy of Brawl comes pre-loaded with a sample snapshot, which depicts Zero Suit Samus using her Grab on Wario in Delfino Plaza. Ridley Dark Samus As an Echo Fighter of Samus, Dark Samus's Grab is virtually identical to the Grappling Beam. While she canonically mimics Samus's form, Dark Samus is not known to use the Grapple Beam in either of her appearances in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes or Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, making this a new addition to her moveset in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Official data ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U'' Tips ;Samus: Midair Grapple Beam:"Hop backward with a small jump, and then fire the Grapple Beam by using a grab in midair. Retreat while keeping your foes at bay!" ;Zero Suit Samus: Plasma Whip:"If you try to grab in midair, you'll attack with the Plasma Whip instead. If the whip reaches an edge, you'll grab on to it. Handy!" Gallery SamusOriginal.png|Samus's Grappling Beam in the Super Smash Bros. intro G beam 240.jpg|Samus's Midair Grapple Beam as a tether in Melee SSBB Grapple Beam.jpg|Samus's Midair Grapple Beam as an attack in Brawl SSBB Samus Tether.png|Samus's Midair Grapple Beam as a tether in Brawl SSB3DS Samus Grab.jpeg|Samus's Grappling Beam in 3DS SSB3DS Samus Tether.jpeg|Samus's Midair Grapple Beam as a tether in 3DS SSBWU Samus Grappling Beam.jpg|Samus's Grappling Beam in Wii U SSBWU Samus Tether.jpg|Samus's Midair Grapple Beam as a tether in Wii U SSBB Zamus Tether.jpg|Zero Suit Samus's Midair Grab as a tether in Brawl Zamus Paralyzer firing.jpg|Zero Suit Samus's Grab in Wii U SSBWU Zamus Midair Grab.png|Zero Suit Samus's Midair Grab in Wii U SSBWU Zamus Tether.jpg|Zero Suit Samus's Midair Grab as a tether in Wii U References Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Special Actions Category:Samus Aran Category:Zero Suit Samus Category:Ridley Category:Metroid Prime/Dark Samus